fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Mi chiamo Maxwell/Saga Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Przyjaciel czy Wróg? - Część 1. Czegóż tu szukasz za te 120 dolarów?
Był słoneczny, piękny dzień. Grupka osób stała pod budynkiem czekając ewidetnie na wejście do środka. W końcu, po kilku minutach ktoś otworzył drzwi. Był to wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak, w ręku trzymał telefon i był ubrany w mundur pracowniczy. - Emmm, hej! Widzę, że jesteście wszyscy gotowi na pierwszą zmianę, nowi pracownicy. Chodźcie, pokażę wam miejsce pracy. - Potem ruszył w głąb budynku przes spore drzwi. Nie mieli zbytnio wielkiego wyboru jak iść za nim. Idąc przez pomieszczenia widzieli dopiero co nowe stoły udekorowane czapeczkami, maskotki i figurki animatroników leżące dookoła i plakaty na ścianie, nieco już starszej jakości. Minęli kilka pomieszczeń po czym dotarli do dziwnego pokoju. Było w nim pełno starych monitorów, na ścianach wisiały dziwne wycinki gazet, z pomieszczenia wychodziły dwa otwarte szyby wentylacyjne, a na środku stało biruko, na którym pracował wiatrak. - Hymm, dobrze. Tutaj będzie mniej więcej strefa dla pracowników, ale nieważne... Mam dla was formułkę, coś w rodzaju oficjalnego przyjęcia was do pracy... A tak, w ogóle nazywam się Maxwell. - - Hej, ja jestem Krwawa, tam jest Apulka, ten gościu nazywa się Shad, a tamtem... - - Ja jestem Hedge! Hehe. A tak w ogóle to czemu dzisiaj nas tak mało? - - Bo widzicie, inni będą mieli swój pierwszy dzień jutro, a teraz posłuchajcie... - Powiedział po czym wyjął z kieszeni list, który po chwili zaczął czytać. - Witam was we Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, magicznym miejscu, gdzie wyobrażenia dzieci stają się rzeczywistością a robotyczni przyjaciele ożywają. Powinniście być zadowoleni, że uczestniczycie w tym projekcie, dzięki któremu umieścicie uśmiech na twarzach wielu dzieci. Z upływem czasu zostaniecie dokładnie poinstruowani przez naszych zaufanych pracowników jak możecie wspomóc dokładniej ten proces. Ponadto Fazbear Enterteinment nie odpowiada za możliwe choroby, złamania, krwawienia, lekkie urazy psychiczne, mocne urazy psychiczne, trwałe kalectwo, depresje, poważne urazy zdrowotne i śmierć w wyniku pracy. Nie pokrywamy za to kosztów i nie mamy ubezpieczenia, więc porozmawiajcie ze swoimi ubezpieczycielami. Ponadto ufamy iż nie będziecie rozpowiadali plotek o tej placówce i nie będziecie roztrząsać ponownie starych. Firma ma nowego właściciela i nie odpowiada on za przeszłe zdarzenia jakie miały miejsce w firmie. Zatem uśmiechnijcie się i przjedzcie na swoje stanowisko, jesteście przecież twarzą Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. - Maxwell przeczytał cały list po czym schował go do kieszeni. Wszyscy przez chwilę stali w ciszy zastanawiając się nad tym co usłyszeli. Po czym ktoś to przerwał. - Hmmm, a jakie są kwestie zarobków? - Zapytała Apulka. - Ahh tak. Pensja jest oficjalną płacą minimalną, 20 dolarów za godzinę pracy. - - Co, to za pracę w takich warunkach? Możliwość śmierci? - Krzyczał Hedge. - Hej, hehe... Co się przecież może złego stać, zresztą już wszyscy podpisaliście umowę, co nie? - - Tak, ale to jednak... - - Osz kurdę, jak ten czas szybko leci... Dobra, za godzinę miejsce będzie otworzone, musicie się przygotować na pierwszych gości. Nie będzie nic w rodzaju wielkiego otwarcia, po prostu zaczniemy od razu, tak więc chodźcie za mną, muszę wam wszystko załatwić... - CDN. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach